Entre cães e lobos
by By Minerva
Summary: Naquela noite de festa e liberdade, Remo Lupin realizou seus desejos e reviveu sentimentos a muito adormecidos, porém jamais esquecidos. Slash: Sirius/Remo.


**Uma nova casa para Sirius**

Os quatorze anos em que viveu na prisão era tudo que Sirius Black queria esquecer para sempre. Durante aqueles longos e árduos anos tudo que ele teve em sua vida deprimente foram a dor, o frio, a tristeza e a solidão de uma cela imunda na prisão de Azkaban. O chão de pedras frias era a sua cama, onde por muitas noites lamentou a sua infelicidade abatido pela insônia constante. Seu lazer era ter seu corpo torturado, quase todos os dias, por dementadores, o que quase o enlouquecia de dor.

Havia a noite e o dia em Azkaban, mas a escuridão era constante e a luz rara. Não existia amizade entre os prisioneiros, apenas o isolamento. Os dementadores sugavam deles toda a felicidade, alegria, vontade de conversar uns com os outros e de fazer amigos. Os sons que mais se ouvia, de dentro das celas frias de grades de ferro negras e grossas, eram os gritos de desespero e dor dos prisioneiros em tortura. Sirius sonhou com o dia em que conseguiria fugir a cada minuto vivido lá dentro. Até que, finalmente, o sonhado dia chegou e ele conseguiu fugir da prisão usando os seus poderes de bruxo animago, se transformando em um grande cão negro, o que lhe serviu de um ótimo disfarce. Para Sirius, lembrar de todas aquelas coisas passadas era como estar preso novamente. Por isso, naquela manhã ensolarada de início de verão, ele saiu da cama com uma decisão tomada. Convidaria os seus melhores amigos para uma festa, e com eles, comemoraria sua sonhada liberdade, em sua casa, no Largo Grimmauld, nº12, na mui antiga e nobre casa da família Black.

A casa da família Black era muito velha, de degraus gastos, uma porta preta desbotada e cheia de arranhões com a maçaneta em formato de serpente enroscada, sem buraco de fechadura e sem caixa de correio. Por dentro, havia um cheiro de decomposição, poeira e umidade, que dava ao lugar a impressão de ser um prédio condenado. Quadros tortos e desbotados, teias de aranha, tapetes mofados e empoeirados, quase todos os móveis em forma de serpente além da tapeçaria imensamente velha, desbotada e ruída por fadas mordentes compunham o cenário do lugar. Um motivo de orgulho para a família, era a tapeçaria que continha a árvore genealógica e nela havia fios de ouro que ligavam cada membro nascido na família Black, exceto aqueles que foram banidos e Sirius era uma deles.

Por muitos anos a casa havia ficado fechada, tendo como único morador o elfo doméstico de nome Monstro que era baixinho, de olhos grandes, orelhas pontudas, tinha a pele enrugada e o nariz comprido. Amargo e rancoroso, ele era responsável por cuidar da casa dos Black há muito tempo, desde que Walburga Black, mãe de Sirius, ainda era viva. O elfo resmungão foi "presa fácil" para Sírius que naquela manhã em que estava muito bem humorado, como há muito tempo não havia estado. E nesse caso, o seu "esporte" preferido era infernizar a vida de Monstro ao máximo.

Logo cedo ele obrigou o elfo a esvaziar todos os antigos e empoeirados armários da casa. Vida nova, casa nova e todas as más lembranças do passado, com sua família mesquinha e avessa a bruxos mestiços e trouxas, iria para a lata de lixo. Sirius descartou o máximo de coisas velhas, quebradas e decadentes que conseguiu achar no lugar. O velho Monstro juntou pilhas de caixas com os mais variados objetos, livros, pergaminhos, quadros, fotos, dentre outros que além de antigos e estragados não serviam para nada. O elfo fez todo o trabalho de limpeza dos armários e de descarte daqueles objetos, mas sem que Sirius soubesse, não jogou nada fora. Ele escondeu tudo no antigo e escuro porão da casa.

"Os sagrados objetos da nobre senhora de Monstro na lata do lixo. Maldito traidor Sirius Black !" Resmungava Monstro a cada caixa que retirava das salas e dos quartos.

Em seu quarto, Sirius estava sentado na cama, com uma grande pena branca na mão, escrevendo mensagens nos convites para enviar a seus amigos. A seus pés, uma lista com nome das pessoas mais queridas que ele desejava em sua festa de liberdade. Não eram muitos, mas eram significativos em sua vida.

A tarde caía quando Sírius lançou a Monstro as últimas ordens do dia, dentre tantas outras que havia dado desde que acordou.

- Monstro, quero à mesa da sala de jantar a toalha mais branca e limpa que houver. Outra coisa, pratos e taças devem estar brilhando. Limpe tudo que ainda resta e sem demora. Lembre-se que toda a comida deve estar pronta quando os convidados chegarem.

- Sim, meu senhor, respondeu Monstro, irônico, e quando ouviu Sirius fechar a porta de seu quarto completou:

- Monstro deseja que esse maldito traidor dos sangue-puro morra de indigestão.

**Uma festa para a liberdade**

A noite chegou no Largo Grimmauld, nº12. Dentro da casa da família Black, Monstro colocava à mesa, o último par de talheres de prata quando Sirius surgiu na sala de jantar. O elfo o encarou de cima a baixo com seus enormes olhos. Sirius estava de barba feita, seus cabelos negros compridos até o pescoço estavam bem penteados e trajava casaco e calça preta. Nos pés, um par de sapatos muito pretos e bem lustrados. Mas, os grandes olhos de Monstro param ao perceber, no dedo anelar da mão esquerda de seu senhor, um grande anel prateado com uma bela pedra negra nele cravada. Tratava-se de uma antiga jóia de família, uma das relíquias dos pais de Sirius. O elfo não disfarçou o seu descontentamento ao ver um "traidor" como Sirius usando o anel e se mostrou ainda mais mal humorado.

O ambiente estava um pouco melhor depois da arrumação de Sirius e Monstro, porém ainda era visível o aspecto de casa velha. Estava tudo arrumado em seus devidos lugares, mas em alguns cômodos, notava-se, ainda, poeira, teias de aranha e uns poucos objetos antigos que Monstro colocou de volta no lugar aproveitando-se da distração de Sirius.

O grito da Sra. Black em seu quadro anunciou a chegada dos primeiros convidados no início da noite. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley abraçaram Sirius com muita alegria, desejando-lhe felicidades em sua nova vida livre. A noite estava calma e agradável, com o céu negro pontilhado de estrelas sóbrias que rodeavam uma bela e clara lua crescente.

Uma brisa leve corria a noite no momento em que a casa de Sirius já estava cheia de amigos. As conversas eram animadas na sala de estar bem iluminada por muitas velas encantadas e flutuantes. Ao fundo, ouvia-se uma antiga melodia tocada pelo velho piano negro da Sra. Black que estava encantado para tocar sozinho e as canções que vinham dele eram muito agradáveis e por poucas vezes ele emitia notas roucas, o que era compreensível levando-se em conta que o velho instrumento já estava na família há pelo menos dois séculos. Monstro servia os convidados com cerveja amanteigada, vinho tinto, whisky de fogo e suco de abóbora quando a Sra. Black gritou:

- Um lobisomem! Como ousa invadir a minha casa, sua criatura desprezível?

Sirius se dirigiu à porta e viu seu amigo Remo Lupin entrando, sorridente, trajando calça escura e casaco marrom, segurando sua capa preta de viagem e seus cabelos castanhos claros estavam, cuidadosamente, penteados de lado.

- Remo, amigão! Falou Sirius com seus braços abertos.

Lupin deu um longo e apertado abraço em Sirius como sempre fazia desde que eram adolescentes na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A Sra. Black gritou histericamente em seu quadro e Sirius chamou Monstro.

- Monstro, sabe o que fazer, disse Sirius apontando para o quadro da mãe.

Monstro, muito a contra gosto, pegou um pano preto e empoeirado e jogou sobre o quadro da Sra. Black que se calou instantaneamente.

- Pobre senhora! Resmungou Monstro passando as mãos em seus grandes olhos lacrimejados.

Lupin pegou uma cerveja amanteigada na bandeja do elfo mal humorado, sentou-se em frente a Sirius no sofá e perguntou:

- Então, está feliz, não é?

- Sim. Não exatamente como eu gostaria, mas estou.

- Por que diz isso, Sirius? Perguntou Ninfadora Tonks, a bruxa metamorfomaga, sentando-se ao lado de Lupin e mudando a cor de seus cabelos pretos para vermelho.

- Ainda me faltam algumas coisas para que eu seja totalmente feliz.

- A todos nós, meu caro, falou Tonks olhando para Lupin.

O último convidado a chegar, desta vez sem o desagradável anúncio da Sra. Black, foi Alvo Dumbledore, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Dumbledore lançou um olhar satisfeito para Sirius sob seus óculos em formato de meia lua e lhe deu um forte aperto de mão.

- Fico feliz em saber que conseguiu a sua liberdade. Você merece.

- Obrigado, Dumbledore. Eu fico muito feliz que tenha aceitado o meu convite.

Monstro ofereceu uma taça de vinho tinto a Dumbledore que aceitou e seguiu Sirius até à sala de estar onde foi calorosamente cumprimentado por todos.

- Sabe que se arriscou muito me enviando esse convite, não é?

- Sim, Dumbledore, eu sei.

- Poderiam ter interceptado a coruja.

- Valeu a pena correr o risco.

- Dumbledore está certo, Sirius. Dementadores ainda procuram por você e se o encontrarem não irão prende-lo, irão mata-lo.

- Sei disso, meu caro Remo. Mas, o que é a vida sem um pouco de risco? Além disso, eu consegui estar com os meus amigos essa noite para comemorar a minha liberdade. Por isso, eu digo que valeu muito a pena, falou Sirius se levantando e erguendo sua taça de cristal contendo vinho tinto.

- Um brinde à liberdade!

Todos os convidados se levantaram dos velhos sofás com suas taças nas mãos e responderam:

- Viva a liberdade!

Meia hora depois, Monstro anunciou que a mesa estava posta. Na sala de jantar, a antiga mesa de madeira escura, com as pernas em forma de serpente, estava coberta por uma toalha branca que possuía leves roídos de fadas mordentes em alguns pontos. Ao centro, havia uma grande abóbora, contendo uma fumegante sopa cremosa, cercada de tortas doces e salgadas e rosas vermelhas, em um vaso de cristal, enfeitavam a mesa entre as muitas jarras de prata com sucos de diversas frutas.

- Queria muito que ele estivesse aqui, falou Sirius servindo-se de sopa, sentado ao lado de Dumbledore.

- Tenho certeza de que Harry também gostaria muito de estar aqui esta noite, comemorando a liberdade de seu padrinho, mas precisamos protegê-lo. Não só a ele, mas também a você. Harry ajuda-lo na fuga já foi bastante arriscado para ambos.

- Tive que me controlar para não enviar um convite a Harry, hoje. Não suporto saber que ele está passando as férias naquela casa, sendo mal tratado por aqueles trouxas.

- Será por pouco tempo.

- Eu o convidei para morar comigo, aqui.

- E o que ele disse?

- Ele se interessou. Vai ser muito bom se ele realmente vier.

Os convidados se serviam das comidas à mesa e pareciam gostar do que saboreavam. Secretamente, Sirius admitiu para si mesmo que pelo menos no que dizia respeito à comida, Monstro havia caprichado.

Já bem tarde, whisky de fogo e vinho tinto foram servidos por Monstro, um pouco sonolento, a todos os convidados reunidos na sala de estar. Sirius era quem mais bebia na noite.

- E então? Quais os seus planos para essa casa? Perguntou Lupin a Sirius.

- Vou doa-la para trouxas pobres, respondeu Sirius com um certo tom de ironia em sua voz.

- Mas, porque vai fazer isso? Perguntou Lupin espantado.

Sirius sorriu e respondeu:

- Acalme-se, meu caro Remo. É apenas uma brincadeira. Jamais dê ouvidos a um bruxo bêbado.

Todos riram e Dumbledore perguntou:

- Pretende deixar esta casa para Harry?

- Futuramente, sim. Mas, agora, tenho outros planos para ela. Como todos aqui já sabem, o Lorde das Trevas está formando o seu exército de seguidores. Pois bem, acho que devemos formar o nosso. Dumbledore, ofereço esta casa para a nova sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Um silêncio inundou a sala e Monstro deixou uma pilha de pratos sujos cair. Quebrando o silêncio que persistia, Dumbledore falou:

- É mesmo o momento de unirmos nossas forças. A oferta está aceita.

- Todos aplaudiram e ergueram as taças mais uma vez e Sirius e Dumbledore apertaram as mãos.

Dumbledore foi o primeiro a ir embora dizendo que tinha muitos assuntos a tratar. Alguns convidados demonstravam sono quando Sirius resolveu mostrar a casa para Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody e Remo Lupin. Eles percorreram toda a antiga casa sob admiração de Lupin e o olhar desconfiado de Olho-Tonto.

- É uma construção interessante, disse Remo quando saíram do último quarto visitado. Perto da sala, entraram em um corredor onde havia um grande armário escuro que continha figuras de serpentes entalhadas na madeira enegrecida das portas.

- O que tem aí dentro? Perguntou Olho-Tonto desconfiado.

- Nada, respondeu Sirius, Monstro esvaziou todos os armários.

- Este é um móvel raro, falou Olho-Tonto girando o seu olho mágico por todo o antigo armário. Sua família tinha...

- Olho-Tonto calou-se ao ser soterrado por uma montanha de objetos assim que abriu as portas do armário.

- Alastor, você está bem? Perguntou Lupin levantando-o com a ajuda de Sirius.

- Eu estou bem. Já passei muita coisa na vida para ser derrotado por um armário. Sirius sorriu e falou:

- Maldito Monstro. Eu o pedi para jogar toda essa tralha no lixo. Pelo visto, ele não me obedeceu.

- Olho-Tonto começou a colocar tudo de volta no armário, mas parou quando um objeto lhe chamou a atenção. Pegou um medalhão dourado, arranhado e já sem brilho. Ele o abriu e dentro dele havia uma pequena esfera dourada e brilhante. Olho tonto examinou o medalhão bem próximo ao seu olho giratório por alguns segundos.

- O que é isso, Black?

- Deixe-me ver. Sirius pegou o medalhão e o examinou.

- Não acredito. Vocês não sabem o quanto eu procurei por isso.

- E o que é? Perguntou Lupin também tocando o medalhão.

- É um vira-tempo. Eu e Tiago passamos meses planejando uma maneira de pegar isso da sala da profº Minerva McGonagall. Quando finalmente conseguimos, descobrimos que não poderíamos usa-lo para o nosso nobre objetivo de matar aulas para jogar quadribol e depois voltar no tempo e assisti-las.

- E por que não puderam usa-lo? Perguntou Olho-Tonto tomando o medalhão de volta e examinando-o novamente.

- Sibila Trelawney o examinou, sem saber a quem ele realmente pertencia, disse que se tratava de um vira-tempo muito raro que só funcionava uma vez na vida de cada bruxo que o possuísse sem que o Ministério da Magia conseguisse rastrear. Ela também disse que seu encantamento só permitia um bruxo voltar no tempo apenas se dentro dele existisse um desejo muito forte de faze-lo, não para proveito próprio, mas apenas se o objetivo fosse ajudar ao próximo.

- Neste caso, é compreensível isto não servir a você e ao Potter. Matar aulas não é exatamente um ato de amor ao próximo, não é?

- Mas Tiago usou-o sim, Alastor. Um dia, ao sairmos da estufa ao final da aula de herbologia, Snape se aproximou de Tiago e começou a debochar dele pelo fato de ter tirado a pior nota da escola em herbologia. Snape queria ridiculariza-lo diante de Lílian. Porém, ele já sabendo dos sentimentos de Snape por ela, sacou a varinha e lançou o Levicorpus nele perante um monte de colegas. Tiago ergueu Snape o mais alto que conseguiu e depois desfez o feitiço. Snape caiu violentamente no chão e Lílian se aproximou dos dois quando uma multidão de alunos já se formava em volta deles. Para demonstrar poder para ela, Tiago lançou o Petrificus Totalus em Snape imobilizando o corpo dele no chão e todos riram muito. Lílian ficou muito nervosa e mandou Tiago liberta-lo do feitiço aos gritos. Ele a obedeceu e assim que ele se levantou, Lílian virou-lhe as costas e se foi com Snape para a ala hospitalar. Tiago ficou arrasado quando Lílian o chamou de covarde pelo que ele havia feito a Snape e não falou mais com ele. Ela realmente ficou muito triste com a atitude de Tiago e ele se sentiu muito culpado. Como Sibila havia alertado que o vira-tempo só permitia voltar no tempo no prazo máximo de quarenta e oito horas, Tiago correu para o banheiro na noite daquele mesmo dia e usou-o. Ele voltou no tempo, ao final da aula de herbologia, e quando Snape o abordou, Tiago simplesmente o ignorou para a alegria de Lílian que ficou feliz com a atitude madura dele diante dos colegas que assistiam à cena. Assim, eles terminaram o dia juntos e felizes no jantar do salão principal. Então, como Tiago já havia usado esse vira-tempo, eu o trouxe para cá nas férias e acabei perdendo-o em meio à confusão desta casa. Passei muito tempo procurando-o e depois desisti de achar.

- Interessante, muito interessante, disse Olho-Tonto colocando o vira-tempo de volta no armário.

Logo em seguida, Olho-Tonto se despediu e foi embora junto com Quim Shacklebolt e Dédalo Diggle. Na casa só restavam Arthur e Molly Weasley, Lupin, Tonks e Sirius muito embriagado por vinho tinto e whisky de fogo ainda insistindo em continuar bebendo.

- Bem Sirius, já é hora de irmos.

- Mas, já, meu caro Arthur? Por que não fica um pouco mais?

- Não posso, já é tarde e Molly está cansada.

Sirius se levantou de uma velha poltrona de couro para acompanhar os Weasley até à porta, mas caiu no sofá ao dar dois passos.

- Sirius! Gritou Molly. Você está bem? Arthur leve Sirius lá para cima e coloque-o na cama antes que ele se machuque.

Sirius relutou, queria beber mais com Lupin e Tonks, mas eles também queriam ir embora. Arthur foi ajudar Sirius a subir as escadas e Molly ficou aguardando. Na sala de estar, estavam apenas Tonks e Lupin que comentavam os acontecimentos engraçados da festa.

- Bem, preciso ir. Você me acompanha Remo? Perguntou Tonks sorrindo.

- Acho que vou mais tarde. Preciso providenciar para que Sirius não se afogue em whisky de fogo.

- Tudo bem, respondeu Tonks desapontada, despeça-se dele por mim.

Ninfadora Tonks deu um beijo longo no rosto de Lupin e se foi e assim que a bruxa fechou a porta um forte barulho ecoou pela casa. Lupin correu para a escada, Sirius e Arthur haviam caído.

- Vocês estão bem? Perguntou Lupin.

- Remo, chamou Molly, me ajude a levanta-los.

- Eu estou bem, Molly. Sirius é que precisa de ajuda. Venha Sirius, vou leva-lo para o quarto.

- Arthur, pode ir. Eu o levo para o quarto.

- Ótimo, Remo. Vamos Molly, falou o Sr. Weasley ajeitando a roupa.

- Não se machucou mesmo, Arthur?

- Não Remo, estou bem.

Lupin levou o casal até a porta e voltou para a escada onde estava Sirius, sentado em um degrau, gritando o velho elfo que provavelmente já estava dormindo:

- Monstro? Monstro? Por que a minha taça ainda está vazia?

Lupin pegou Sirius pelo braço passando-o por trás de sua nuca e o levou escada a cima sob os protestos do amigo muito embriagado. Lupin abriu a porta do quarto de Sirius que estava um pouco desorganizado. Penas e pergaminhos, jogados sobre a cama, demonstravam que alguém havia passado o dia todo ali escrevendo mensagens e pelo chão, algumas roupas estavam espalhadas. Na mesinha da cabeceira da cama, apenas um candelabro dourado, de três velas, iluminava o lugar deixando-o inundado por uma sombria penumbra. Lupin levou Sirius até a cama e quando foi tentar tirar o braço dele de sua nuca para deita-lo se desequilibrou. Ambos caíram na cama, Lupin por cima de Sirius que finalmente se calou e fechou os olhos. Lupin ficou alguns segundos deitado sobre o corpo do amigo, olhando para o rosto dele. E subitamente, como quem acorda de um devaneio, Lupin ajeitou a cabeça de Sirius no travesseiro e tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido. Sirius o segurou pela nuca e abriu os olhos.

- Pensa que eu não percebi?

- Percebeu o quê?

- O jeito como me olhou esta noite. O jeito como me olhou a vida inteira.

- Que jeito? Está mesmo bêbado. Lupin tentou mais uma vez se levantar, mas Sirius o deteve novamente.

- Não fuja dos seus instintos, meu amigo. Eu sei como me olha, como me toca, como me abraça. Eu sinto, tudo, meu caro.

Com a mão, ainda na nuca de Lupin, Sirius puxou a cabeça dele até seus lábios quase se tocarem. Lupin desviou seus olhos dos impetuosos olhos de Sirius. Não conseguia encara-lo, suava frio e seu coração disparou. Sirius colocou a outra mão em sua nuca e isso o deixou ainda mais nervoso. Lupin podia sentir todo o corpo do amigo e a pulsação do coração dele dentro do peito. Um calor vertiginoso percorria-lhe por inteiro e eles aproximaram ainda mais os lábios que finalmente se tocaram levemente, mas ainda não era um beijo e ficaram, desse modo, parados. Lupin podia sentir os lábios macios de Sirius e o calor que emitiam. O odor de whisky de fogo que saia de dentro da boca de Sirius deixou-o ainda mais excitado e ele não resistiu mais, parou de relutar. Pressionou seus lábios contra os de Sirius e um beijo calmo e suave aconteceu.

Lupin interrompeu o beijo e aproximou vagarosamente sua boca da orelha esquerda de Sirius e seu hálito quente penetrou nela.

- Eu sempre o desejei, sussurrou Lupin.

- Eu sei, respondeu Sirius segurando a cabeça de Lupin perante seus olhos.

Lupin beijou ligeiramente os lábios de Sirius e depois o queixo. Sirius soltou a cabeça dele, dobrou os braços para trás de modo que suas mãos caíram no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Lupin levou sua boca até o pescoço de Sirius e começou a beija-lo suavemente levando as mãos até os botões do casaco preto e desabotoando, fazendo surgiu uma camisa preta que também abriu, botão a botão. A camisa aberta revelou o peito de Sirius arfando e nele algumas cicatrizes marcavam sua pele branca e pálida, o que Lupin pensou ser registros de tristes momentos vividos na prisão de Azkaban. Voltou a beijar o pescoço dele e levemente foi descendo, beijando-lhe o peito, sentindo em seus lábios, os pêlos, a pele quente de Sirius e o coração dele pulsando mais forte. Continuou deslizando seus lábios pelo tronco do amigo até chegar à cintura. Lupin parou, ergueu-se, sem sair da cama, tirou seu casaco marrom e jogou no chão, naquele momento o calor era intenso. Sirius abriu os olhos, mas tornou a fecha-los quando Lupin deitou sobre ele novamente e beijou-lhe os lábios e foi descendo até o pescoço de Sirius que pela primeira vez, emitiu um gemido profundo, seu corpo se contraiu e sua reação ao calor era visível no rosto molhado. Lupin beijou todo o tronco de Sirius, tão lentamente, que parecia ter toda a eternidade para explorar o corpo de seu desejado amigo, ali exposto, seminu, em meio à penumbra que enchia o quarto. Seus lábios chegaram novamente à cintura dele. Com as pernas de Sirius entre as suas, Lupin desabotoou a fivela prateada do cinto acariciando-lhe a barriga em seguida. Lupin voltou a beijar os lábios de Sirius e perguntou:

- Continuaremos juntos depois desta noite?

- Sempre, respondeu Sirius de olhos fechados. Lupin o beijou novamente com uma intensidade e ímpeto que ainda não experimentara naquela noite, mas Sirius não retribuiu. Lupin abriu os olhos e retirou seus lábios dos dele. Sirius estava parado, olhos fechados, seu corpo já não se contraia mais, o calor que saía dele não era mais intenso, apenas ameno e sua respiração lenta e profunda denunciava que ele havia, enfim, se entregado a um sono intenso e repentino.

O primeiro impulso de Lupin foi de chamá-lo, toca-lo, sacudi-lo até que acordasse novamente, porém se acalmou e olhando para o corpo de Sirius, ali, vulnerável sobre a cama em meios a pergaminhos e penas, ele pensou que os momentos que viveu naquela noite haviam sido intensos o suficiente para satisfazer seus antigos e mais profundos desejos que tanto lhe tiraram o sono por inúmeras noites, durante muitos anos. Apenas estarem a sós, e ele podendo acariciar e beijar Sirius sem medo ou vergonha de expressar seus sentimentos, era para Lupin uma conquista e uma satisfação que ia muito além do mero prazer físico.

Lupin fechou a camisa de Sirius, tirou-lhe os sapatos, cobriu-o com um cobertor que pegou no guarda-roupas e acariciou os lábios dele depois, deu-lhe um último beijo. Fechou a porta devagar, depois de apagar as velas, e saiu pensando em todo o tempo que teriam pela frente e em tudo que ainda poderiam viver. Desceu as escadas e a sala estava finalmente vazia. Não viu Monstro, o velho piano havia silenciado, copos e taças vazias descansavam abandonados junto a um vaso de rosas vermelhas já murchas sobre a mesa, as chamas de algumas velas já extinguiam sua luz e a sala, antes iluminada, estava ficando cada vez mais escura e sombria. Lupin se dirigiu à porta, pegou a capa, a vassoura e saiu.

Ele voou feliz em sua vassoura pela noite escura e em seu peito havia uma certeza feroz de que enfrentaria qualquer um que ousasse tentar contra Sirius, até mesmo dementadores. Uma coragem impetuosa brotou dentro de si e estava, então, disposto a lutar contra todos que tentassem, por algum motivo, separá-los.

**Sobre ontem à noite **

A manhã surgiu muito clara, de céu limpo, sol brilhante e com uma leve brisa que percorria as ruas refrescando o ar de verão. Na casa da família Black, Monstro organizava a desordem deixada pelos convidados da festa da noite anterior e em seguida preparou o café da manhã de Sirius e colocou à mesa.

A casa permaneceu silenciosa por boa parte da manhã até que Sirius acordou. Abriu os olhos e os sentiu arder por causa de um feche de luz que penetrava entre as velhas cortinas de seu quarto incidindo em seu rosto. Levantou-se e ficou por um tempo sentado na cama sentindo a cabeça pesada e dolorida e na boca um gosto amargo que lhe causava uma sede intensa. Voltou a deitar-se de costas para a janela, pois, a luz que saia delas, era para Sirius, insuportável.

A manhã já quase se findava quando Sirius desceu, vagarosamente, as escadas e se sentou. Colocou os cotovelos na beirada da mesa e apoiou a cabeça baixa entre as mãos.

- Chá, senhor? Perguntou Monstro com uma chaleira prateada nas mãos.

Sirius não respondeu, apenas sinalizou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Criatura imunda! Suma daqui. Gritou a Sra. Black. O som estridente da voz da mãe parecia ter ecoado dez vezes mais alto aos ouvidos de Sirius.

Remo Lupin entrou sorridente na sala de jantar com seus cabelos penteados para trás e segurava, elegantemente, sua capa preta nas mãos.

- Bom dia, Sirius!

- Remo! Bom dia!

- Maldito lobisomem! Vá embora, gritou novamente a Sra. Black.

- Monstro?

- Sim, meu senhor.

- Cubra novamente esse maldito quadro antes que ele vire lenha para a lareira, falou Sirius irritado. Monstro saiu resmungando em direção ao quadro.

- Sente-se Remo, disse Sirius apontando para uma cadeira à sua frente. Quer chá de maçã?

- Sim, obrigado. Como está?

- Péssimo. Parece que fui atropelado pelo expresso de Hogwarts. Lupin sorriu.

Sirius vestia calças e camisa preta de mangas curtas, seus cabelos estavam molhados e da pele dele vinha um odor muito suave de banho matinal e Lupin desejou abraça-lo e sentir mais de perto aquele cheiro.

- Por que me deixou beber daquele jeito, Remo?

- Eu não deixei, mas você bebeu mesmo assim.

- Devia ter me amordaçado.

- Nós tentamos, disse Lupin sorrindo pelo bom humor de Sirius apesar da ressaca.

- Você parece muito bem hoje. Bebeu pouco, não é?

- Eu estou bem sim, mas não por causa da moderação na bebida. Dito isso Lupin se levantou pegando sua xícara de chá. Rodeou a mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Sirius. Olhou para os lados e falou:

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse ser correspondido, Sirius. Acho que se não fosse por ontem eu jamais teria coragem de ...bem, você sabe.

- O quê? De que você está falando, Remo?

- Estou falando sobre ontem à noite.

- Ontem à noite? Mas, o que tem ontem à noite?

O sorriso, que até então Lupin tinha nos lábios, desapareceu e seu rosto deu lugar a uma expressão preocupada. Lupin levou a mão ao rosto de Sirius que observou esse movimento parecendo assustado e confuso.

- Sirius, sobre ontem... Você não se lembra?

Sirius tirou a mão de Lupin de seu rosto bem devagar e se levantou da cadeira dando as costas a ele. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que Sirius se virou e falou:

- Olha, eu não sei do que é que você está falando. Eu só me lembro de ter bebido muito e de ter caído da escada com Arthur Weasley. Eu não sei como fui parar na minha cama, eu... eu não sei nem como consegui tirar os sapatos, o casaco e me cobrir.

- Não foi você.

- O quê?

- Não foi você quem tirou os seus sapatos, casaco e se cobriu. Fui eu.

Sirius passou as mãos no rosto, respirou fundo e perguntou:

- O que fez comigo?

Lupin se levantou nervoso e se aproximou dele.

- O que eu fiz ? Acho que a pergunta mais correta é, o que nós fizemos ?

- Nós...nós, bem, nós estivemos... juntos?

- Não, porque você apagou antes, afogado em bebida. Não chegamos a ficar juntos completamente.

Sirius enfiou os dedos entre os cabelos e começou a caminhar sem rumo pela sala. Lupin o seguiu, parou atrás dele colocou as mãos em seus ombros fazendo-o se virar. Eles se encararam e Lupin olhou novamente para todos os lados tentando ver se Monstro estava por perto e então, segurou a cabeça de Sirius entre suas mãos e falou:

- Eu não acredito que não se lembre disso.

Lupin beijou os lábios de Sirius com ardor. Sirius se afastou imediatamente afastando as mãos de Lupin de sua cabeça.

- Remo, eu não me lembro de nada disso. Falou Sirius assustado. Se houve alguma coisa, quero que me perdoe.

- Não. Não diga isso. Não tem que me pedir perdão. Você está me fazendo sentir mal.

- Desculpe, desculpe. Remo, veja bem, eu respeito os seus sentimentos, meu amigo, mas não posso corresponder a isso, entende?

- Não foi isso que seu corpo demonstrou ontem.

Sirius ficou parado olhando para Lupin como se tivesse acabado de receber a notícia de uma grande tragédia.

- Remo, você é um grande amigo, gosto de você tanto quanto gostava de Tiago e não quero estragar tudo, está bem?

- Eu não quero apenas a sua amizade. Eu quero mais.

- Amizade é tudo que eu posso lhe oferecer. Entenda, eu não quero...

Lupin o calou com um beijo abrasador. Sirius relutou e Lupin o segurou com ainda mais força e começou a empurra-lo, mantendo os lábios grudados nos dele, conduzindo-o até uma parede próxima onde bateu suas costas com violência e o imobilizou contra ela. Retirou seus lábios dos de Sirius e disse sussurrando:

- Como pode dizer que não se lembra? Que não sente nada? Eu tive seu corpo em minhas mãos ontem, os seus cabelos negros entre meus dedos. Você gemia a cada toque e quando eu perguntei se estaríamos juntos depois daquela noite, você disse que sim, que estaríamos juntos sempre.

- Eu disse a você, Remo. Jamais dê ouvidos a um bruxo bêbado.

Lupin diminuiu a intensidade da força com que pressionava Sirius contra a parede e seus olhos castanhos umedeciam enquanto falava:

- Ontem, saí daqui disposto a lutar contra qualquer um que tentasse contra você ou contra qualquer um que ousasse nos separar por algum motivo. Só não sabia que o maior inimigo a enfrentar seria você mesmo.

- Me escute, Remo... Tentou falar Sirius mal contento o seu nervosismo. Não posso corresponder a... isso. Eu não posso...

- Quanto mais você resiste, mais eu o desejo, sussurrou Lupin beijando Sirius com fúria, pressionando a cabeça dele contra a parede. Sirius relutou novamente tentando se livrar do beijo sufocante. A mão de Lupin deslizou ágil pelo corpo de Sirius até chegar abaixo da cintura e começou a massagear-lhe a virilha com força.

- Não. Não. Não. Pare. Pare com isso, Remo. Está me machucando.

A dor estava aumentando, Sirius mal conseguia respirar e um sentimento de repúdio lhe encheu o peito.

- Chega! Gritou Sirius empurrando Lupin com violência, jogando-o no chão. Rapidamente levou a mão até a cintura e sacou a varinha apontando-a para Lupin.

- Não faça isso. Nunca mais me toque assim.

Lupin se levantou, ajeitou a roupa e havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Virou-se, caminhou até a mesa, pegou sua capa, olhou profundamente para Sirius, que ainda estava com a varinha empunho, e foi embora em silêncio batendo a porta ao sair.

Sirius sentou-se novamente à mesa colocando sua varinha sobre ela. Sua cabeça estava confusa e ele não sabia o que pensar. Como se não bastasse os efeitos da bebida, que parecia ainda correr em suas veias, a intensidade dos últimos acontecimentos lhe deixou muito pior do que já estava. Monstro se aproximou da mesa assustando Sirius, que inesperadamente, se deparou com seus grandes olhos diante dele.

- Sirius Black deve tomar cuidado com o lobisomem, meu senhor.

- Por quê? Anda ouvindo atrás das paredes, seu elfo enxerido?

- Monstro não sabe o que se passou atrás das paredes, mas sabe que hoje é a primeira noite de lua cheia do mês, respondeu o elfo retirando as xícaras sujas da mesa e levando para a cozinha.

**Entre cães e lobos **

Sirius passou a tarde toda fechado em seu quarto sem permitir que a luz do sol nele entrasse. Estava deitado sobre a cama, ainda desarrumada, roupas e sapatos espalhados pelo chão e em sua mesa de cabeceira havia um copo e uma jarra de cristal com água fresca. Sirius não almoçou por não suportar o cheiro da comida de Monstro, seu estomago revirou na primeira colherada e durante todo o dia não conseguiu pôr nada na boca além de muita água.

Na escuridão do quarto, em meio à desordem de seus pertences, Sirius tentava organizar seus pensamentos sobre tudo o que havia acontecido desde a noite anterior até o final da manhã. Apesar de seu esforço, não conseguiu se lembrar do que aconteceu entre ele e Remo Lupin. Teve apenas fleches de lembrança da queda na escada com Arthur Weasley e algumas situações anteriores quando ainda estava sóbrio. Desde a adolescência em Hogwarts, Sirius já havia percebido que Lupin realmente o olhava de um jeito diferente, além dos abraços fortes e longos que ele sempre lhe dava. Mas, até então, Sirius achava que o modo como Lupin o tratava se devia a longa amizade que tinham e o carinho que nutriam um pelo outro. Jamais lhe passou pela cabeça que Lupin alimentava outras expectativas em relação a ele.

O fim da tarde se aproximava e o quarto de Sirius ficou ainda mais escuro. Naquele momento, passado a confusão dentro da cabeça, deitado no chão do quarto com a cabeça apoiada em uma grande almofada preta, Sirius pensou que Remo Lupin era um bom amigo, homem de caráter raro e fácil de se gostar. A amizade entre eles era algo de muito valor para Sirius que já havia perdido muita coisa na vida, principalmente quando esteve preso e ficou longe dos amigos e não pode ver seu afilhado, Harry Potter, crescer. Ficou pensando até que ponto a atitude de Lupin não fora culpa sua, até que ponto alimentou os desejos dele. Mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que houve na noite anterior, Sirius sabia que havia contribuído e encorajado Lupin em suas atitudes, de forma inconsciente, mas contribuíra. Sentiu-se culpado e cheio de remorso por magoar um amigo tão leal e a cena de Lupin levantando-se do chão com lágrimas nos olhos surgiu em sua mente várias vezes.

Batidas na porta de seu quarto fez Sirius despertar de seus pensamentos, levantou-se e foi atender.

- Monstro veio avisar que há uma visita para Sirius Black, meu senhor.

Na sala de estar Sirius se deparou com Ninfadora Tonks com seus cabelos cinza e uma expressão apreensiva no rosto.

- Tonks, como vai? Sente-se, disse Sirius depois de abraça-la.

- Sirius, desculpe vir assim, sem aviso, mas é que estou muito preocupada com Remo.

- É? Perguntou Sirius e algo dentro dele dizia que a preocupação de Tonks seria culpa sua. E por quê?

- Ele está muito estranho hoje. Esteve lá em casa muito transtornado, de olhos inchados e vermelhos. Perguntei se podia ajudar, mas ele só disse que precisava sumir, se isolar do mundo. Tem alguma idéia do que possa estar havendo com Remo?

Sirius sentiu uma leve fisgada no coração ao ouvir aquela pergunta e mentiu:

- Não. Não, Tonks, eu não faço idéia.

- Eu estou realmente muito preocupada. Sabe que hoje a noite será de lua cheia, não é?

- Sim. Monstro me alertou para isso.

Tonks sentou-se bem perto de Sirius e continuou.

- Hoje é lua cheia e Remo está desse jeito... Sirius, eu estou com medo de que algo aconteça a ele.

- Ele disse a você o que iria fazer hoje?

- Disse que precisava ficar longe, que iria para a floresta de Hogsmead. É lá que ele costuma se isolar quando... bem, você sabe...nas noites de lua cheia.

- Tonks, não se preocupe, eu vou lá.

- Eu também vou, disse Tonks saltando do sofá.

- Não. Vá para a casa. Eu lhe darei notícias.

- Tudo bem, mas seja cauteloso, sabe como ele fica quando...

- Sei, não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Depois de levar Tonks até a saída, Sirius correu para seu quarto, colocou sua capa preta e desceu. Foi até o corredor perto da sala abriu o armário e começou a revirar tudo quando Monstro surgiu atrás de Sirius, assustando-o.

- Monstro, pare de aparecer assim. O que você quer? Perguntou Sirius fechando o armário.

- Monstro veio dizer para Sirius Black ter cuidado com o lobisomem.

- Desde quando se preocupa comigo? Por que está me dizendo essas coisas?

- É que Sirius Black é a única família que o pobre Monstro tem já que a minha senhora não passa de um quadro velho.

Sirius ficou chocado, jamais esperou ouvir algo assim do velho elfo resmungão e não soube muito bem o que responder.

- Não se preocupe, Monstro. Sei me cuidar.

Quis dizer algo gentil ou abraçar o elfo, mas não o fez. Virou as costas e saiu deixando Monstro parado no meio do corredor resmungando alguma coisa sobre ser uma criatura solitária e em seus grandes olhos havia lágrimas.

Sirius aparatou dentro da floresta de Hogsmead ao lado de uma árvore de tronco fino e com poucas folhas. A noite estava escura e o céu não lembrava em nada o dia claro de sol brilhante que acabara de se encerrar. Ninfadora Tonks e Monstro estavam certos, no céu negro de verão, pontilhado de poucas estrelas, estava uma enorme e branca lua cheia que projetava uma luz azulada sobre as trevas da antiga floresta de Hogsmead. Sirius começou a caminhar em meio às árvores, seus pés amassando as folhas secas a cada passo e sua longa capa preta varria o chão escuro.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada sem rumo Sirius ouviu, não muito longe dali, um forte barulho de revoada de aves e sons de animais em fuga. Tirou a varinha da cintura e se dirigiu ao local de onde os sons partiram. Chegou ao ponto mais alto da floresta onde a lua parecia ainda maior e sua luz azulada, mais intensa.

À margem de um pequeno despenhadeiro, Sirius viu a silhueta de um homem admirando a lua que parecia parada em frente a ele. Por cinco minutos, Sirius ficou escondido atrás de uma grande árvore de tronco grosso que possuía muitas folhas verdes que se tornaram prateadas sob a luz intensa da grande lua. A grande árvore era a única mais próxima daquele despenhadeiro e Sirius decidiu não se esconder mais e aproximou do homem.

Lupin estava sem capa, com as roupas muito rasgadas. Seus olhos estavam maiores que o normal, os cabelos mais volumosos e muitos pêlos havia surgido em sua pele.

- Remo, sou eu, disse Sirius cauteloso. Lupin se virou para ele.

- O que você faz aqui? O que quer?

- Apenas conversar.

- Olhe para mim. Acha que é um bom momento?

- Remo, escute.

- Não há mais nada para ser dito.

- Por favor, me ousa. Não quero perder a sua amizade.

- Quando dava aulas em Hogwarts, Hermione Granger me emprestou uma revista trouxa que falava sobre o comportamento de alguns animais.

- Remo...

- Naquela revista eu li que não existe espírito de cooperação e companheirismo entre cães e lobos. Existe apenas uma disputa instintiva por território, alimento e sobrevivência.

Lupin levou as mãos à cabeça e soltou um gemido. Seu tórax se alargou, o rosto começou a tomar a forma da fisionomia de um lobo e suas roupas se rasgaram ainda mais.

- Por tanto, continuou Lupin com uma voz que Sirius não reconheceu, não é possível a amizade entre cães e lobos. Em seguida, Lupin deu um soco forte e inesperado no rosto de Sirius, que caiu a metros dali com a violência do golpe, antes mesmo de ele conseguir sacar sua varinha. Lupin foi em direção a Sirius que tinha sangue escorrendo da sua boca e suas costas doíam intensamente. Sirius se levantou devagar sob o estranho olhar de Lupin já irreconhecível. O corpo de Sirius também foi se modificando e seus poderes de bruxo animago foram lhe dando a forma de um grande cão negro.

Sirius deu passos lentos para trás seguido por Lupin. Ambos andavam vagarosamente em círculo, como se um esperasse pelo ataque do outro a qualquer momento, até que Lupin o atacou violentamente. O cão e o grande lobo rolavam sobre o chão coberto de folhas e terra. Por algumas vezes eles ficaram de pé sobre as patas traseiras se agredindo na cabeça e no pescoço. Uivos e rosnados ressoavam pela floresta sombria e nenhuma criatura se atreveu a emitir qualquer outro som.

O grande lobo atirou o cão negro no chão e ficou erguido sobre as patas traseiras, como que aguardando uma revanche. Quando o cão finalmente tentou revidar o golpe, o lobo cravou suas grandes e afiadas presas no pescoço dele. Um latido triste e agudo cortou a noite. O cão negro caiu no chão e seu corpo começou a retomar a forma humana. Sirius Black estava caído no chão, sua capa completamente rasgada, estava sem sapatos e de seu pescoço jorravam dois filetes de sangue.

- Accio varinha! Disse Sirius, com voz fraca, convocando sua varinha que caiu inútil próxima à sua mão ferida, pois ele não conseguia mais se mexer.

O grande lobo surgiu de pé à frente de Sirius e sua figura recortada no reflexo da lua era apavorante. Sirius olhou para ele e falou com muita dificuldade:

- Eu só queria...o seu perdão.

E uma golfada de sangue saiu de sua boca que se paralisou entreaberta. Subitamente, os olhos de Sirius fitaram um ponto no meio do nada e perderam o brilho e o movimento. Nada mais se mover em seu corpo frio e sem vida.

O lobo, transtornado, correu para a beirada do despenhadeiro e uivou longamente para a grande lua. Seu triste lamento pareceu ecoar pela noite do mundo inquietando a alma de quem o ouviu mesmo estando muito distante dali. O lobo correu, com toda a agilidade que suas pernas puderam alcançar, entre as árvores da floresta sombria até que parou e começou a andar com a lentidão de um animal solitário que não tinha aonde ir e nem coisa alguma para alcançar.

**Revelações ao amanhecer**

O sol surgiu no horizonte e seus raios penetraram as copas das grandes árvores da floresta de Hogsmead. Lupin abriu os olhos e se viu deitado junto a um estreito rio de águas calmas e cristalinas margeado por muitas árvores. Ele se levantou e caminhou cambaleante até à margem e se ajoelhou. Nas águas claras e pontilhadas de brilhos solares, que dançavam em meio às pequenas ondas, Lupin viu sua imagem humana refletida.Colocou as duas mãos dentro do rio e lançou um pouco de água em seu rosto. Sua imagem se distorceu no espelho d'água ao colocar as mãos dentro do rio novamente e a cena terrível veio à sua mente. Um homem sangrava, caído a sua frente. Lupin se levantou abruptamente e correu, como na noite anterior, com toda a força de suas pernas. Uma voz atormentava a sua mente, "Eu só queria...o seu perdão", e correu até quase perder o fôlego. A voz permanecia em sua cabeça a cada passo que dava, "Eu só queria...o seu perdão", como um tormento constante.

Lupin chegou ao ponto mais alto da floresta. Lá estava o despenhadeiro, a grande árvore e a seus pés jazia o corpo de um homem. Lupin se aproximou, ofegante, e pode ver, como a cena em sua mente, Sirius caído no chão de olhos vidrados, lábios paralisados e muito sangue em sua boca e pescoço. O rosto estava muito pálido, suas mãos roxas e suas roupas, rasgadas e sujas de sangue e terra.

O desespero tomou conta de Lupin.

- Eu o matei, sussurrava, eu o matei, eu o matei, repetiu várias vezes.

Lupin arrastou o corpo de Sirius para mais perto da grande árvore, as lágrimas escorriam em sua face, apoiou cuidadosamente a cabeça dele no tronco e fechou-lhe os olhos mortos.

No Largo Grimmauld, nº12, Monstro abriu vagarosamente a porta do quarto de Sirius e logo constatou que estava vazio. Ele entrou e foi catando as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. A tristeza tomou conta do elfo que mais uma vez estava solitário na antiga casa e o seu senhor se demorava.

Monstro tinha acabado de arrumar a cama de Sirius quando ouviu a porta da entrada batendo. Correu para o andar de baixo e se deparou com Remo Lupin vestindo roupas rasgadas e sujas de sangue. Lupin se dirigiu para o armário do corredor e o abriu com muita força. Começou, furiosamente, a revirar e jogar no chão tudo que estava dentro dele. Monstro se aproximou com cuidado.

- Monstro, aqui neste armário havia um medalhão dourado. Onde ele está? Perguntou Lupin desesperado e o suor escorria pela sua face.

- O que o lobisomem fez com o senhor de Monstro?

Lupin sacou a varinha, apontou para Monstro e pronunciou furiosamente:

- Levicorpus!

Monstro sentiu seus pés de afastarem do chão e começou a flutuar.

- Onde está o medalhão? Perguntou Lupin ainda mais nervoso.

- Por favor, não machuque o pobre Monstro, disse o elfo chorando.

- Onde está? Gritou Lupin.

- O senhor de Monstro pegou o medalhão antes de sair e não voltou mais.

Lupin desfez o feitiço, o elfo caiu no chão e desapareceu com um estralo.

O sol estava intenso no momento em que Lupin aparatou na floresta de Hogsmead e correu em direção ao corpo de Sirius. Ajoelhou-se e apalpou-lhe os bolsos e a cintura, não encontrou nada e ficou olhando-o da cabeça aos pés. E então, teve o impulso de abrir a camisa de Sirius e abriu, arrancando os botões. Sobre o peito dele estava o vira-tempo dourado com a corrente manchada de sangue. "Ele ia usa-lo", pensou Lupin, "Ele queria mudar tudo".

Lupin retirou o vira-tempo de Sirius e colocou em seu pescoço. Aproximou-se da cabeça dele apoiada no tronco da árvore e deu, o que ele sabia ser, um último beijo nos lábios frios e sem vida de seu desejado amigo. As lágrimas voltaram a brotar nos olhos de Lupin enquanto ele acariciava lentamente o rosto de Sirius. Abriu o vira-tempo e girou a pequena esfera brilhante.

Tudo começou a girar rapidamente em torno de Lupin até que a sala de visitas da família Black surgiu à sua volta. Sua visão era turva e nebulosa, à sua frente havia um borrão vermelho que foi se tornando mais nítido e deu lugar ao rosto de Ninfadora Tonks sorridente com seus cabelos vermelhos.

- Bem, preciso ir. Você me acompanha Remo? Perguntou Tonks sorrindo.

Lupin se deu conta do lugar e do momento em que estava e sabia exatamente o que devia fazer.

- Claro, Tonks, vamos. Respondeu Lupin conduzindo Tonks apressadamente para a porta.

- Espere, Remo. Não vamos nos despedir de Molly, Arthur e Sirius?

- Acho que não é preciso, falou Lupin temendo encontrar Sirius.

E o que Lupin mais temia aconteceu. Um forte barulho ecoou pela casa antes que ele conseguisse sair às pressas com Tonks. Lupin e Tonks correram para a escada, Arthur e Sirius haviam caído.

- Vocês estão bem? Perguntou Lupin.

- Remo, chamou Molly, me ajude a levanta-los.

- Eu estou bem, Molly. Sirius é que precisa de ajuda. Venha Sirius, vou leva-lo para o quarto, falou Arthur levantando-o.

Lupin respirou fundo olhando para o rosto embriagado de Sirius e fixou seu olhar nos olhos negros e em seguida nos lábios dele e resistiu contra o seu desejo apesar do coração estar disparado dentro do peito. Não se ofereceu para levar Sirius até seu quarto. Sabia o que iria acontecer se o levasse sozinho para a cama e era muito difícil resistir sabendo de tudo que poderia ocorrer se ficassem a sós naquele quarto. Lupin ainda olhava fixamente para o rosto de Sirius enquanto ele era carregado por Arthur Weasley e a imagem dele morto e ensangüentado aos pés da árvore voltou à sua mente. Naquele momento, Lupin soube que a vida e a paz de Sirius dependiam de uma decisão dele.

Lupin se despediu de Molly que aguardava o marido junto à escada e saiu com Tonks a seu lado. Voando sob o céu escuro da madrugada, em meio à conversa animada da bruxa metamorfomaga, naquele instante com os cabelos azuis, Lupin soube que havia feito a escolha certa. Soube também, que jamais teria Sirius Black em seus braços novamente, que não mais lhe tocaria a pele, não mais sentiria o calor do corpo dele, não mais sentiria seu coração pulsar, não mais beijaria seus lábios macios e não mais sentiria o gosto dele em sua boca. Porém, desejava profundamente que Sirius fosse feliz mesmo que junto a uma outra pessoa e se conformou em amar calado e em possuí-lo somente na fantasia dos seus sonhos mais secretos.


End file.
